


APH【加米】夏天该有多长

by hot_peppermint



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hot_peppermint/pseuds/hot_peppermint
Summary: 旧文AU马修和阿尔弗雷德的暑假大冒险，十三岁少年和水果雪芭的滋味，一说又像是LTP搞出来的东西，其实非常健全！两个小盆友不过是制造出了一镇子的僵尸！而亚瑟或成为最大受害者！





	APH【加米】夏天该有多长

整个夏季该有多长？由口袋里的零花钱决定？从冰激凌融化的速度来计算，还是说，当第一片黄叶落入游泳池的那一刻，夏天就开始倒计时了？

马修非常想知道，因为这不正常，从来没有一个夏天像今年的夏天这样长。高温持续，学校宣布延长暑假，工厂行号放假。人们无所事事，整个镇子陷入了一种莫名的夏天狂热中，而且，非常恐怖的，迄今为止，丝毫没有结束的预兆。

一辆途经这里的火车脱轨，货物倾泻而出但是谢天谢地无人受伤。天气热到没人愿意来回收货物，成吨的菠萝就这样被遗弃在镇里，为了不浪费食物，每个居民都领到了至少十五公斤。接着镇里的服装工厂宣布转型生产防晒霜，将上千件滞留在库房的夏威夷花纹衬衫免费赠送给居民——何乐不为？夏天没完没了，而不是每个人都能拥有碧海白沙，印在布料上的椰子树和鲜榨菠萝果汁至少是种安慰。

但这安慰过了头，马修觉得。这里的人本来都是老老实实的，现在他们整天举办冷餐会，从这家到那家，齐刷刷的穿着花衬衫，大吃特吃菠萝披萨菠萝鸡尾酒培根菠萝卷菠萝煮菠菜以及各种炒菠萝炸菠萝烤菠萝。甚至，今天镇里还举办了菠萝节，免费在参加者的脸上画黄格子，让他们戴上草编帽子就能自动变成一个菠萝。

当那六十一个欢天喜地的‘菠萝’随着《just dance》从马修的眼前摇摆而过的时候，他觉得这件事从头到尾都太奇怪了。他看着自己的同伴，阿尔弗雷德，将疑惑都告诉了他。

而阿尔弗雷德，和马修一样的年纪，处于除了‘和人做对’其他什么都不关心的十三岁，认为这算不上什么。暑假延长，满大街的菠萝，或是衬衫，冷餐会，泳池聚会，复古的六十年代睡衣派对都不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。他一边说话一边把嘴里的冰棍咬得嘎吱作响，然后对马修说，“让我看看你的舌头。”

马修张嘴伸出被覆盆子味冰棍染成紫红色的舌头。

“像是得了什么让人很痒的病。”阿尔弗雷德用手里吃了十分之九的冰棍将马修的舌头捅回嘴里，向他展示自己绿色的舌头，“有些酷，不是吗？有荧光的感觉吗？”他用力的拉扯自己的舌头，疼到流泪也要欣赏上面的色素，“里盖死死细岁味的！（你该试试汽水味的）”

“什么？”

“没什么！”阿尔弗雷德把舌头收了回去，他用足耐心花了三秒劝说了马修，不要因为一个被延长的假期而焦虑不安，那是全世界孩子的梦想。他说，“得了吧，马修！”就跳上自行车骑走了。

留在马修嘴里的青苹果味冰棍迅速融化，酸甜但偏酸的冰凉液体渗进味蕾中。他叫着阿尔弗雷德的名字，骑上自己的自行车追了上去。两个年轻人相互追逐着，沿着小路回家。他们经过死气沉沉的池塘，茂密得透不出一点光的树林在他们的右边窸窣作响，听起来像是有人在叫他们的名字。马修还没搞清那究竟是什么，声音就被阿尔弗雷德的怪叫盖过了。

阿尔弗雷德的屁股像是和自行车坐垫有仇，马修没见过他坐上哪怕两分钟。从学会骑自行车之后，阿尔弗雷德从来都是站着踩踏板好让轮子发疯似得转，除非在下坡的时候，他会坐下一小会儿，举手抬足感受风一般的贴地飞行。而所有人都知道仅仅用屁股是无法控制自行车的，可能除了阿尔弗雷德，马修想，在那次电光火石一般的事故后，他在消防队的营救中久久无法理解自己为什么会头朝下的卡在树枝之中。

这是因为坡太陡了，阿尔弗雷德解释，也怪那棵树偏偏要花八十年长在那里。不过好的是，他在掉了一颗牙之后至少明白了屁股只是屁股，而车把才是关键所在。

马修费了不少力气才能紧跟在精力过于充沛的阿尔弗雷德身后，速度让沉闷的空气流动了起来，风掠过少年成长中的细长胳膊和小腿，吹干额头上细小的汗珠。他们穿过夏日独有的甜腻得有点熏人的湿润香气回到了叔叔的家。还没进到前院，阿尔弗雷德就像个弹簧一样从自行车上发射了出去。马修看着他熟练的跃起，一脚把自行车踢进刚刚修剪好的花草中，旋风一样钻进到了屋子里。像往常一样，马修下车扶起阿尔弗雷德的车，将压断的鲜花随手插进地里，又把两辆车推到篱笆边上准备停好。这时，一罐冰镇汽水突然从窗子里飞出，几乎就击中了马修的脑袋。

也许该考虑器官捐赠的事了，如果自己总有一天会被阿尔弗雷德的这番好意砸傻，那么他现在就愿意捐出一半的大脑拯救阿尔弗雷德。马修郁郁寡欢的走进房间，而阿尔弗雷德惬意在空调之下吹着电扇，他看到马修把汽水放回了冰箱，于是问他为什么不喝。

“我不想喝甜的，我……”

“嘿，马蒂，你还在为那件事忧虑？”阿尔弗雷德摇摇头，“我真不懂你是怎么想的，这有什么不好！”

马修也有点摸不着头脑，这分明是一件好事，但他就是觉得不对劲。十月底不该是这种天气，而且就算是气候巨变学校也不该把暑假放到现在这个时候！

“想想好的，也许地球就要毁灭了？没理由不给末日之前的人们一些放松的机会的！”阿尔弗雷德想让马修好受一点，把自己手里的饮料递给了他，“冰得喝不出甜味。”

“……呃？”马修喝了一口碳酸饮料，气泡那快要结冰的温度让他的口腔麻麻的。

“你在怀疑什么？”阿尔弗雷德跳到了沙发上，他坐在沙发的靠背上，有一下没一下的玩弄着奇怪挂画上的流苏，“这是什么人密谋的恐怖计划吗？啊，也许是一个回魂的苏联人，哈，你知道的，老套的电影剧情。搞了一个什么毁灭机器，也许是为了让地球温度持续升高融化西伯利亚的冰层好让他们搞到更多的地下资源。”他煞有其事的说，“否则给中小学生多两个月的假期，这实质上又能给什么人带来什么好处呢？”

“……这个，呃……”马修皱起了眉头，他其实没有在想这问题，他只是想知道手里的这罐冒着湿T恤味道的汽水究竟是什么口味的。

这时院子里的声音吸引了他们的注意力。从窗户里望出去，那是他们的远方亲戚，他们称作‘亚瑟叔叔’——阿尔弗雷德只有在需要帮忙或是求饶的时候这么叫的男人正在打开一张躺椅。这栋房子是属于他的，而马修和阿尔弗雷德是来渡假的。

他们几个没有血缘关系，只是由长辈间的婚姻成为了亲戚。亚瑟是个没过二十五的年轻单身汉，马修比阿尔弗雷德年长几天，但后者的个头看起来更大一些，总是被认作为哥哥。从小学二年级的暑假开始，每一年他们都会被忙于工作的父母送到这里住上至少一个月。虽然平时他们很少见面，但那丝毫没有影响他们之间的亲密关系，他们的性格大相径庭，但却意外的处得来——99%归功于马修的耐心以及，剩下1%是由于阿尔弗雷德的死皮赖脸。于是暑假变成了两个男孩的探险，他们有太多的事情要做，就算没有，有人陪着浪费时间也是一种乐趣。

“说到好处……”马修和阿尔弗雷德对视了一下，齐齐把视线集中到了在院子里准备日光浴的亚瑟身上去了。

亚瑟，他们的‘叔叔’本身不是这种人，不久之前他还是个阴郁的三流作家。像朵潮湿的雨云一样飘来荡去，给兴高采烈的人那热烈的心上滴几粒酸叽叽的雨，镇上真正喜欢他的人不多，也许有，这不好说，但可以肯定的是所有人对他新书的期待都是假装的。

他们所认识的亚瑟在过去的几年里都是一本正经的，柜子里挤满‘正经的’有领长袖服装，喜欢待在阴湿的房间里独自看‘正经的’书。但现在，他好像变了一个人，在夏日狂热中，他不单穿上了花花绿绿的衬衫，常年下垂的嘴角也高高扬起了。他的笑容灿烂胜过骄阳，待人亲切如火，周围的邻居被邀请来参观他视作禁区的花园，交流园艺技术。他和邻里的关系改善了不少，再也不装模作样的拒接送来的菠萝派或者是其他食物了，接着更是爱上了日光浴。厚重的眉毛在抹上服装厂生产的新型防晒霜之后稀疏了不少，不再像两块大石头一样压在黑眼圈浓重的眼睛上，白得发青的皮肤逐渐变成了淡淡的焦糖色，浑身上下都弥漫着他做饭时的焦糊味。

问题是防晒霜吗？马修在想，由织布机器生产出来的纳米防晒霜能不能让一个哥特式的青年摇身一变，成为朝气蓬勃的帆船水手呢？

“他现在挺受欢迎的了。”阿尔弗雷德在一边提醒，“这改变怪得有些诡异。”

“你是说……”马修看着院子里的亚瑟。他正站在六个玻璃钢材质的粉色火烈鸟中往身上抹防晒霜，那些等比例缩小的园艺装饰是前天刚买的，为此他开始翻修院子，挖水渠铺管道，准备弄个小型喷泉让这里看起来更加生机勃勃。仔细的涂抹之后，他戴上了太阳眼镜躺到躺椅上，又拿出一块反光板放在脸下，保证光照均匀。

马修很怀疑，“但是这……没可能……”

“你知道吗，马蒂？下周他们又要举办泳池烤肉聚会了，然后他买了个救生圈准备去学游泳了……太可怕了……你知道我私拆他的快递包裹，发现是一条恶心的泳裤时的感觉吗？”阿尔弗雷德翻了一个白眼，“为了拯救那个烤肉聚会，我只好把那玩意儿扔给隔壁的狗让它去埋了！”

“呃，你为什么要去拆别人的包裹呢？阿尔弗雷德，这是犯法的而且，好的，我们现在讨论的重点不在这里但那也是非常重要的常识，阿尔弗雷德，我是说，哪个人，能有办法改变天气呢？”

“别犯傻了，马修！”阿尔弗雷德严肃的说，“你难道没有听说过，他，亚瑟实际上运转着一个秘密社团，邪恶的黑魔法，而他是领头人。我相信，马蒂，这可能就是他搞的鬼，因为，嗯，因为他希望自己能变得受欢迎一点。好了，这案子基本破了，现在我们只差找出犯罪的工具了。”他拍拍马修的肩膀，“我们应该在房子里找找，一定有个魔法阵，它可能就藏在这里。”

“什，什么！什么魔法阵？”马修完全搞不懂阿尔弗雷德说的，这不符合逻辑也没道理，而且一开始自己只是想科学的探讨一下天气和发疯的人们。也许，马修又想，也许他也不是真的想探讨，他只想抱怨一下现在的情况。他需要一次小小的感情倾诉，而不擅长倾听的阿尔弗雷德执着于如何解决问题。

但问题是他们根本解决不了这个问题。

尽管如此，马修还是跟着阿尔弗雷德，开始在房子里乱窜。阿尔弗雷德毫无目的的到处乱翻，马修在他的屁股后面收拾。由于亚瑟喜欢收集稀奇古怪的东西，家里到处都是罐子盒子和卷起来的不知是什么东西，这给马修带来了很大的麻烦，他很快就只能在兴致勃勃的阿尔弗雷德身后唉声叹气了。

问题只要扯到阿尔弗雷德就会越来愈大，马修知道，他想起前几天，亚瑟喝了在冰箱里放得太久而有些发酵的菠萝汁，那微乎其微的酒精让他胡言乱语起来。他问到了恰好经过的马修他们俩——阿尔弗雷德和他过得还好吗。在马修含糊其辞的回答下，他决定和晚辈进行一次男人对男人的谈话。其实那不过对照顾孩子的连篇抱怨，亚瑟说如果不是因为自己的收入有限，入不敷出，否则才不会当保姆。

尤其是阿尔弗雷德，他太难对付了，亚瑟叹息，然后问了马修阿尔弗雷德是否有什么不正常的地方。他说在他十三四岁的时候，考虑得最多的是怎么勾搭上姑娘一尝女人的味道，而阿尔弗雷德，他还是像个小孩子一样只知道玩幼稚的游戏，也许是发育方面出了问题。亚瑟不无担心的说，脑子，女人有一个，但男人有两个，如果下面的脑子不长，上面的也不会。

马修承认，有时候他会考虑一点点‘那方面’的问题，真的他敢发誓只有在很少的时间想一点点，一点点而已。但这完全是为了自己的身体健康做出的检测，他觉得自己很正常。而阿尔弗雷德，他从来没有听他谈起过这点，也许他们不该谈，但依照阿尔弗雷德的个性来说，他会浪费一次炫耀的机会吗？

马修不知道，他看着上窜下跳的阿尔弗雷德，觉得他确实不太像个十三岁的少年，感觉他只有十岁，甚至更小，七岁？马修叹了一口气，想起亚瑟的话来，他的发育出了问题？他下面的脑子怎么了？  
天呐，意识到自己在想什么的马修脸一红，扭头冲出了房间。他觉得最好上楼去自己的房间冷静一下，但他的房间就是阿尔弗雷德的房间，这不太公平，让他不知道自己现在究竟该去哪里去干什么，他在楼梯上踌躇，又想起了那天亚瑟在最后对他的忠告。

“如果你撸的话……”醉醺醺的亚瑟比出一个下流的手势，“不要撸太多次，真的，尽管好玩，但是……至少用点润滑的，不要像我……我在你这么大的时候，撸破了皮，你知道吗，包在内裤里，摩擦……不穿呢，则更糟……总之整整一个星期都够呛的……”

马修把自己的脑袋砸在墙上，他不想想这些。但是一次是不够的，他砸了差不多十次，然后墙上的一幅画掉了下来，他捡起来，看了一眼就开始大叫阿尔弗雷德的名字。

“这是什么？”阿尔弗雷德看着裱在画框里的那张纸。

“《你的长夏永远不会凋谢》，莎士比亚。”

“酷！那是谁？哪里的总统还是什么的？”阿尔弗雷德眯起眼睛看了一会儿，表示自己看不懂。

“……我怎么能够把你来比作夏天？ 你不独比它可爱也比它温婉……”马修草草的念了一遍，然后重复其中的一句，“没有芳艳不终于凋残或销毁，但是你的长夏永远不会凋落……阿尔弗雷德，你不觉得这和现在这样结束不了的暑假有些关联么？而且，你可以看到，这里被装裱的都是画，只有这是一首诗，你不觉得奇怪吗，为什么要把诗裱起来挂在墙上呢？”

“让我看看！”阿尔弗雷德想要抢过马修手里的画框，不小心把手里的饮料都洒在了上面。他们手忙脚乱的把那张看起已经被完全浸透的陈旧薄纸拿出来，发现它根本没有湿。

“嘿，瞧！”阿尔弗雷德索性把饮料直接倒在了纸上，但水像油一般化作圆点滚落下来。

“等等，别弄坏了！”马修叫起来，他想把纸拿回来，但阿尔弗雷德不准备放手，他们各自拉着一边扯了一下。照那张纸的材质来看，它一定会被撕开，但它没有，更神奇的是，当阿尔弗雷德把它揉成一团，狠狠的挤压之后再打开，它依旧是平整光滑的。

“哇哦，如果这不是什么超级新新材料的话，就是一种魔法了！”马修跟着阿尔弗雷德走进了厨房，他们打开了炉灶，准备更加大胆的尝试。

“真的，它没有烧起来！”

阿尔弗雷德和马修一起瞪大了眼睛，看着被火焰穿透，但完全没有受到一点伤害的纸。

“也就是说……”

“也就是说……”

他们刚要说出结论，亚瑟的声音突然从厨房外穿了过来，“这是怎么了！！！”他非常生气，“为什么屋子里这么乱？小伙子们，你们最好给我一个合理的解释！！！”

阿尔弗雷德把纸折好塞进口袋里，他走出去站在马修的身边和他交换了一下眼神。告诉他现在不是去询问亚瑟关于这张纸的时机，也许这就是亚瑟做出来的什么黑魔法。

马修用眨眼问阿尔弗雷德，但是目的呢？亚瑟为什么要这么做？

阿尔弗雷德的眼皮开始抽筋了，他在马修的耳边小声说，“别管那么多了，我觉得我们该跑！”

“什么？阿尔弗雷德你在说什么？”亚瑟有些头疼看着他们，“好了，我不管这是怎么一回事，但半个小时候后有人要来参加我的午茶会，所以……你们有二十分钟把这里整理干净！干净，我指的是和我之前弄的一样，二十分钟，先生们，你们最好快一点！！！”

“但是，我们跑了这件事要怎么解决呢？我是说，夏天，要怎么结束？”马修用同样微弱的声音询问阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德咬了咬嘴唇，在他做出反应之前，亚瑟已经抓起他的后领把他提了起来，“我要去烧水泡茶了，让让路，然后，请快去干你们该干的！”

“我知道，我该做英雄该做的！”阿尔弗雷德屈起膝盖踢在亚瑟的肚子上，趁他弯腰的时候潇洒落地，“让我们打败这个邪恶的巫师。”他拉起马修的手，朝客厅跑去。

亚瑟紧紧追在他们身后，咆哮着，“你们这发的是什么疯！！！”

“我们该怎么办？”马修问道。

“让我想想，诗的最后是怎么说的？”阿尔弗雷德把纸交给马修，继续拉着他和亚瑟做周旋。

“……只要一天有人类，或人有眼睛，这诗将长存，并且赐给你生命……可是我们该怎么做？”马修觉得他们该毁掉这张纸，但这有些难，所以他认为坐下来和亚瑟谈谈这件事应该是最好的选择。

但阿尔弗雷德的意见是，“我们该杀了亚瑟。”

“不！”马修尖叫起来，这可比私拆别人的包裹严重得多。

“好吧，那么……戳瞎他的眼睛！我来吸引他的注意力，你准备好手指，兄弟！”

马修完全搞不懂阿尔弗雷德这样做的意义，反正他不会去戳随便谁的眼睛的，那太可怕了。他停下脚步拉住阿尔弗雷德，希望在场的三个人都冷静一点。亚瑟也停了下来，气喘吁吁，一头雾水，他刚要开口说话，阿尔弗雷德就抓起墙上挂着的什么东西朝他的脸扔了过去。

“尝尝这个！”阿尔弗雷德大叫，亚瑟应声弯腰捂住了脸。场面一下子冷却了下来，有那么几秒，马修觉得时间停止了，不过很快，亚瑟就捡起了阿尔弗雷德扔过来的东西，直起腰对两位年轻人说，“在我失去理智之前，你们还有一次机会解释这究竟是怎么一回事。”他似乎是心平气和的的，但说不准，他用手里的东西指着他们，“这是一只被风干的，珍贵的，真正的僵尸的左手，如果你们不老实交代的话，我会用它来打你们的屁股。”

马修这才看清那只‘真正的僵尸断手’比出了‘耶’的手势，竖起的两根手指，一根指着自己，一根指着阿尔弗雷德。

亚瑟用微笑保持着自己的耐心，他伸手摸了摸眼角，刚才阿尔弗雷德把僵尸手扔过来的时候划破了眼角的黏膜。“好了，谁先说？我可以少打他一下。”他慷慨的开出了条件，可话音刚落，就两眼一翻倒在了地上。

“我成功了！！！”阿尔弗雷德兴奋得跳了起来，“那说的没错，幸运的兔脚确实会带来好运，嗯，基本上算是，那东西至少是四肢中的一个，亚瑟说是左手不是吗？”

马修捂住了自己的脸，他想提醒阿尔弗雷德，所谓幸运的兔脚最少该是兔子的一部分而不是一个僵尸的，而且根本没有僵尸，就算有那也得是他的脚而不是手……但当务之急他们应该去看看亚瑟究竟怎么了。

“可能我砸中了他的头，脑震荡，你明白的……”

马修不关心阿尔弗雷德的解释，他们小心翼翼的接近脸朝下躺着的亚瑟，马修把耳朵贴在他的后背上，脸色煞白，“他没有心跳了……”

“哦，那就不关我的事了。”阿尔弗雷德揉揉鼻子，“我打中的可是他的头。”

“但是……”马修想让阿尔弗雷德先去打了个电话叫救护车，但亚瑟突然动了一下，然后慢慢地，慢慢地爬了起来。马修觉得奇怪，并不是指心跳，而是亚瑟的动作，模样非常古怪，他的双手青筋暴起，像是用了全部的力气才支撑起自己，但脑袋却像个空布袋一样垂在一边。马修低下头，等他看到亚瑟的脸的时候，他像触电般的从地上弹跳了起来。

“怎么了？”

阿尔弗雷德漫不经心的问他，但很快他也看到了亚瑟那张青紫的扭曲的脸，喉咙里发出不明的咕噜声，嘴角满是白沫。

“他究竟用了什么防晒霜！”

“老天，阿尔，这不关防晒霜的事！！！”马修大叫着朝后退去。

“哦，我知道了，他刚才说他就要失去理智了。但是，帮帮忙，用得着为整理房间发这么大的火吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德！”马修指了指地上那个‘真正的僵尸断手’，表示这一定都是那些残留在灰色指甲里的污垢干的好事，不，确切的来说，是阿尔弗雷德干的好事。  
“……我们该怎么办？”阿尔弗雷德问出了关键的问题。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！”马修顺势尖叫了起来。他们开始在房间里乱窜，阿尔弗雷德惨叫着跑上楼又飞奔下来，打断了马修的尖叫，“我是说真的，我们该怎么办？”  
马修摇摇头，与此同时，地上的亚瑟终于爬了起来，缓慢地移动了大概有五厘米。

“嗯……”阿尔弗雷德站到了僵尸亚瑟的身边，看着他像个摇摇欲坠的危楼那样挪动脚趾——依旧保持着日光浴时的样子，光着上身穿一条印有独角兽的沙滩裤，那画面实在滑稽。“我想我们可以养着他，瞧，他基本是无害的。”可能在阿尔弗雷德的眼里，不再横眉竖目，行动缓慢的亚瑟是有点可爱。他觉得这会是自己人生中的第一个‘宠物’，于是乐滋滋地转过头去看马修，而就在那一刹那，亚瑟张开嘴朝他咬来。

幸亏马修钻过来及时拉走了他，否则这张眉飞色舞的脸已经被嚼烂了。但一转身他们才发现已经无路可退，两个年轻人只能躲进地下室，牢牢的锁上门。事情不妙，从一开始的夏天应该有多长到现在的如何躲避僵尸攻击，马修的问题越来越严重，同时亚瑟在门外拍打挠刮着木门，发出的声音令人无法忍受。

“他究竟想要什么？”阿尔弗雷德冲着嗷嗷叫唤的僵尸大叫，“真烦人！”

他想要脑子，这不明摆着！马修突然意识到，亚瑟可能不是冲着阿尔弗雷德来的，因为阿尔弗雷德可能只有很少的，甚至根本没有脑子。那自己该怎么办？地下室是被封死的，他们又无法呼救……马修瘫坐在了地上，捂着自己的脑袋，这个暑假太差劲了，他不由得开始无意义的抱怨起来，“糟透了，我不想再来……呃，我是说，可能下个暑假，如果还有暑假的话我不想来这里了。”

阿尔弗雷德抿着嘴看着脚边的那堆杂物，有些不太乐意。马修觉得他可能不喜欢现在的状况，谁会喜欢呢？被一个僵尸困在满是灰尘的地下，不管夏天会不会结束，这个假期算是彻底完蛋了——也有可能，他们倆先完蛋，比夏天结束得还快。

“嘿，阿尔，我说，如果你愿意，下个暑假可以去我家过。”马修觉自己必须给情绪低落的同伴一点安慰，“我是说，如果我们都没事的话……实际上，前几年我父母的工作是比较忙没空照顾我，但现在好了，他们会打电话给你父母让他们会同意的。而且我们也长大了，不用人时时看着，也不会弄出什么大麻烦……呃？”说到这里，马修想了想变成僵尸的亚瑟……也许这个麻烦还不算大？

“真的？”阿尔弗雷德一下子来了精神，“确实，这地方是没法待了……太好了，马修，我早就想去你那里玩了，嘿，这主意真是太棒了！”

马修看着恢复了精神的阿尔弗雷德，继续分散他的注意力，“我那儿的夏天没这么热……或者你干脆冬天来，那时才好玩呢。你会滑雪吗？”

“不会，但管它的！马修，我想那有趣极了，对，寒假，寒假也超棒的，滑雪，溜冰，打雪仗，我真希望夏天快点结束然后我们就能换个地方找乐子了……”

阿尔弗雷德的话没说完，马修就叫了起来，他的裤子口袋滚烫，那张奇怪的纸正在燃烧。他把它揪出来，扔在地上，看着上面字一个接着一个化作小火球，将整张纸烧成了灰烬。

“……这是怎么回事？”马修真的搞不懂了。

“嗯，我想起来了，有这么一天，我走在走廊上想这个暑假不要结束就好了，然后晚上我梦到了一个类似小仙子之类的东西问我，你希望夏天永存吗？我说，为什么不呢！”阿尔弗雷德摊摊手，好像自己说的是一件无关紧要的事。

马修沉默了一会儿，“所以实际上是你许愿让这个夏天不要结束，而之前我们调查这件事的时候你完全没有想起自己做了什么？我们瞎忙了一个小时并为此把亚瑟变成了僵尸？”他感到脑袋疼。  
“我真的不太记得，马蒂，我有太多的事了……怎么说，至少我们解决了一个麻烦，不是吗？”

“但是，呃……阿尔弗雷德，你为什么希望暑假不要结束呢？”

“因为你，马修，这都要怪你。”阿尔弗雷德理直气壮的说，“你知道我一直觉得和你一起过暑假很有趣的，但是……这次你不太爱搭理我了，你总是在做作业，还有那些看封面就知道很看难的书。我就觉得，马蒂像是变了一个人，变成大人的感觉了。你明白的，我们一年见不了几次，家庭聚会或者是婚礼葬礼什么的，我有些吃惊，觉得，哦，这变化太大了，但是，毕竟，青春期嘛！然后我突然想，你也会交其他的朋友，非常要好的那种，也许下个暑假你就不会来这里了，毕竟十四岁就算是青少年了，你和我都该去其他更有趣的地方……但我不想这样，我还是觉得和你在一起才有趣，所以……”

阿尔弗雷德耸耸肩，“所以我就随便这么一想，真的，那就是一瞬间的事。”

“你不希望夏天结束是因为想和我过暑假？呃，阿尔，哦……阿尔弗雷德……”马修觉又好气又好笑，关键他觉得这样的阿尔弗雷德非常可爱，有些出乎意料的可爱了。

“但是咱们有了更好的计划，滑雪！不是吗？那一定刺激多了，对吗？”阿尔弗雷德勾住马修的脖子，“我们有了更有趣的地方，而且还能玩在一起。”

“也许吧，关键是你别从山顶滚下去了。”马修用胳膊肘捅了他一下，“我必须要指出，阿尔弗雷德，我之所以一直在做作业，是因为你把你的作业也扔给了我！”

“我不知道，马蒂，我好像从来就没有暑假作业！”阿尔弗雷德大笑起来，让马修觉得问题似乎没有那么严重了，他们至少解决了一半，于是他也笑起来。笑了一会儿，阿尔弗雷德突然警觉地抬起了头，“你不觉得比刚才冷了吗？”

马修抱着手臂上下揉搓着，点了点头。

“这里！”阿尔弗雷德跟着吹过来的冷风找到了被封死的另一扇门，“对啦！”他们都想起来了，“亚瑟在改建院子，他一定是把压在门上的大理石板拿走了，而且白天要把工具运出去，晚上还要放回去，他可能也懒得锁了。”他们通力合作，用叠罗汉的方式够到并且推开了那扇门。

金黄的阳光一下子洒了进来，阿尔弗雷德爬了上去，又伸手把马修拉了上来。才三秒的时间，他们就站在了郁郁葱葱的院子里，对面正是六只火烈鸟和收拾到一半的躺椅。  
“我们得快走！”  
阿尔弗雷德顺着落水管爬到了二楼他们的房间里，草草的收拾了两个背包扔下来。马修从窗户里看到亚瑟依旧在那里，头顶着门，双手僵硬地抓着木门，照他的速度想要挖穿那扇门至少得花一个星期，好吧，反正他们的亚瑟叔叔早已思路枯竭，没法把书写下去了，这下他至少有事可干。

马修和阿尔弗雷德跨上自行车，他们准备去汽车站坐大巴到邻镇，那里有通往大城市的火车。马修有张父亲给的以防不时只需的信用卡，路费解决了。而阿尔弗雷德找到了亚瑟的藏在盒子里的备用金，他抽走几张大钞，一路上不愁没有零食和玩具。

“这太酷了，像个真正的冒险！”阿尔弗雷德乐坏了，急忙拉着马修出发，但没骑出去多远，一个陌生的男人拦住了他们。

“前面是柯克兰先生的家吗？”那个男人端着一个盘子，又提着一篮子的糖果。

“呃，你是？”马修提高了的警觉。他从没见过这个头发卷卷，口音也卷卷的男人。他觉得他可能是个外国人，而且衣着光鲜，长相迷人，但危险往往是无法预知的，比如自己十分钟之前还不相信世上有僵尸呢！

“我是新搬来的邻居，亲爱的孩子们。听说这里要办个下午茶，有很多居民都会来，所以，我想趁着这个机会介绍一下自己。哦，尝尝我做的点心，奶油泡芙，来点吧！”陌生人友善的弯下腰，让他们挑选手里的零食，“还有糖果，软糖，尝尝？”

“那是我们叔叔的房子，他……呃，他确实有个午茶聚会……但是……”马修拒接了陌生人的食物，当然的了，哪个白痴会去吃不认识的人亲手做的食物！“

阿尔弗雷德抓了一把塞进嘴里，觉得那味道真是不错，于是好心的提醒了金发的陌生人，“我叔叔在家，但是注意，别让他到咬你。”

“嗯？”陌生男人露出了困惑的表情，但他马上笑起来，“我会注意的，你们的叔叔一直都那么热情么？”

马修想警告陌生人那间屋子里的危险情况，但他不知道怎么开口才恰当。正当他思索着要不要说实话的时候，那个男人拿起一把糖果作势就要塞进他的口袋里。

“路上吃吧。”他柔声说。但那股奇怪的热情让马修觉得不舒服，他躲开并且拍了拍阿尔弗雷德示意他们得走了。

“你的糖真不错，什么做的？”阿尔弗雷德盯着男人手里的糖果，眼里满是贪婪的光芒。

“秘密。”男人并不准备给已经吃过糖果的男孩更多的甜食了，他把要给马修的糖放回篮子里，有些惋惜的看了马修一眼，“你也挺可爱的。”说完，就吹着口哨往亚瑟家那扇虚掩着的门走去了。

年轻的小伙子们重新上路。一路上不停的有居民带着做好的点心和饮料，或走，或开着车前往亚瑟家。阿尔弗雷德还在对陌生男人的糖果念念不忘，他说他真的从来没有吃过那么美味的东西。

“看着路，”马修对着舔着嘴唇的阿尔弗雷德说，“我们得快点。”

“是的，那东西传染得很快。”阿尔弗雷德点点头，“我看过电影，很快整个镇上都是僵尸了！”他说着，双手脱把，平举做出标准的僵尸动作。

“至少比菠萝好，我真的受够菠萝了……”马修加快速度，“比赛，阿尔弗雷德，看谁先冲下那个斜坡！”

“嘿，不公平，你抢跑……”阿尔弗雷德跟了上去，“刹车的是胆小鬼！”

END

接下来：弗朗西斯用糖果控制了整个小镇，吃了太多糖的阿尔弗雷德就要变成皮纳塔了！马修该怎样拯救大家！

再接下来：拯救了小镇的阿尔弗雷德得了彼得潘病，马修要怎么才能让他转♂大♂人！

再再接下来：还没转♂成♂大♂人，又中了印第安巫师诅咒的阿尔弗雷变成了动物，马修要怎么才能在漫山遍野的动物中把他找回来！

以上这些！

都是不会发生的……

**Author's Note:**

> 差不多就是Gravity Falls的那种感觉……
> 
> 夏天，乡下小镇，冰棍，自行车，林间的凉风，就非常适合佳佳和米米！
> 
> 感觉他们青春永驻，永远都是超可爱的大男孩٩꒰⍢ ꒱۶


End file.
